Evader
The Evader '''is a hot hatch featured in many driving games made by Xform. Design The Evader is based on the SEAT Bocanegra concept. Overview & Performance '''Rally Point The Evader is the first starter vehicle in the game. It shares the similar performances of the Vulcan ZB, but is a bit slower with a top speed of 200 mph. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Rally 7 is unlocked upon defeating Josh in "Marrakesh" rival battle. It can be purchased with a price tag of $85.000. Despite its first appearance, it is a competitive car in any type of races thanks to its excellent handling. It also has a strong armor despite its small size. It can reach a stock top speed 210 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 226 mph when fully upgraded. It is the only car to have a custom paint job without decals applied. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Rally 7 is unlocked upon completing the "Angel Of Death" special mission. Retaining similar performances from the previous title, the top speed has been improved. Thanks to its good handling, the Rally 7 performs very well in both races and battles. The vehicle will resist a moderate amount of attacks before being damaged. It can reach a stock top speed of 228 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 240 mph when fully upgraded. Rally Point 2 The Evader is unlocked during the later stage of the career. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Evader is unlocked upon completing the Daily Challenge of the 8th in any month. Unlike its predecessors, the performance of this car has been decreased, making it the slowest car in the game, along with the Mantis. Its handling and the agility of the car are very improved, In fact, it is most suitable in tight tracks than in any other type of race. It has a stock top speed of 73 mph (without engine upgrades), and it can reach a top speed of 84 mph when fully upgraded. 'Burnin' Rubber HTML5' The Evader appears as an undriveable vehicle. Rally Point 5 and WebGL The Evader is available at the beginning of the game. It is one of the slowest vehicles in the game, but it has a really good handling. It can reach a top speed of 55 mph. Rally Point 6 The Evader is unlocked upon completing "Forest 3" race. The top speed of this car is quite below average, but it has a very good handling, it can tackle corners well. It can reach a top speed of 100 mph. Trivia * In the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5, the Evader (along with the ADP) appears in normal size unlike the original version. Gallery RP1_Evader.png|Rally Point BR3_Rally_7.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Rally_7.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RP2_Evader.png|Rally Point 2 BR5_Evader.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 RP5_Evader.png|Rally Point 5 Screenshot (4537).png|Burnin' Rubber HTML5 br5hd_evader.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br3hd_rally7.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_rally7.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) rp5web_evader.png|Rally Point 5 (WebGL) rp6_evader.png|Rally Point 6 rphd evader.png|Rally Point (Standalone) Screenshot (490).png|Rally Point 2 (Standalone) Video Category:Vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Rally Point Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 6